At Peace
by GuntherTakeo
Summary: Clarice offers to name their child Mischa. What will Hannibal do? Rated K


**At Peace**

Clarice snuggled against Hannibal, content to stay in the refuge of his warm arms. The two lovers were lying on a massive white bed, entangled in the white covers which covered their nakedness.

"I love you, Hannibal," She started, "Will you stay with me forever? No matter what?" She couldn't help but blurt out. She knew it sounded cheesy, but she needed to know. It had been on her mind for quite a while.

She propped herself up on one elbow, swallowing nervously, and waited. He smiled at her. "Getting sentimental, aren't we, ex-special agent Starling? I suppose the answer is yes, though. It took us quite a while to be together, and now that we are, I'm not in a hurry to leave your side."

"No matter what?" She wanted to be completely sure, even if she sounded tedious.

Hannibal studied her cautiously. "What brought this on? Have you done anything I would deem inappropriate?"

"Just answer me, please." She all but snarled.

"Yes. The answer is yes. Now will you tell me what's going on?"

Clarice stared into his eyes, taking deep calming breaths. After a while, she averted her gaze and studied her fingers instead. The words seemed to have lodged in her throat and no matter how, she could not make herself say them. Finally, she blurted it out.

"Okay. Here's the thing: I'm going to be totally straightforward with you. I am pregnant." The words, pregnant with meaning (no pun intended), hung in the air.

He stared at her, expressionless. The air seemed to have been sucked out of the place.

Unable to take his silence, Clarice snapped, albeit a bit nervously, "I'm pregnant! D'ya hear me?!"

Hannibal finally stirred, "I hear you, Clarice. But I need to ask you, are you sure?"

She stared at him, "Of course I'm sure! Why else would I tell you? Honestly."

Anyone who dared speak to Hannibal the Cannibal like that would have been killed where he or she stood, but not Clarice. As it was, Hannibal was still trying to absorb the information she had just dropped like a bomb.

"That's wonderful." He said at last. He seemed quite sincere about it as well, but Clarice was suspicious.

"But I thought...don't you want me to...y'know...abort?" Even as she spoke, her throat constricted at the thought of giving up her baby. "I mean, we _are_ on the run."

Hannibal stared at her, almost aghast. "Do you view me in such a light? This child is my flesh and blood. I would not suggest such a preposterous idea."

Relief filled Clarice, and suddenly she found it a lot easier to breathe. Unfortunately, Hannibal was not willing to let go of the matter, "So you think I would destroy my own child. That I am heartless so that I would force you to abort. That I am a sick monster, with no humanity." His voice was flat, his eyes cold.

"If I thought so, I would not have chosen to bore your child, and still stay with you." Clarice responded cooly.

Hannibal relaxed and smiled, "Thank you, Clarice. You have no idea how valuable your opinions are to me."

Eager to give him something in return for his approval of their child, Clarice said, "If it's a girl, we can name her Mischa."

Silence fell at her words. she winced. She had planned his beforehand, as a backup plan in case Hannibal asked her to abort, as a treat to appease him. However, she now wished she could pluck the words right back into her throat. She waited with bated breathmfor his response, but none came.

It seemed like a million years had passed when he finally spoke up. When he did, though, his metallic voice seemed even raspier than usual. "Thank you for offering, my dear...but I have finally accepted the fact that Mischa is truly...(here he cleared his throat)...gone. I think I will leave her be, at peace at last."

He hugged her gently but firmly. Clarice held on tightly to him as well, when she felt it - something wet, on her bare shoulder. She was tempted to see what it was, when it hit her. Hannibal was _crying_. She felt incredibly touched he was allowing her to stay, since he was showing a rare moment of vulnerability.

She told him quietly, "If Mischa was here, she would be very proud of you. She is truly at peace now."

She barely heard him whisper, so soft was he. "Thank you, Clarice, thank you."

**Just a little one-shot. After reading countless of fanfics where Hannibal named their daughter Mischa, I decided this practically needed to be written. After all, the shattering of the teacup will never reverse and in a way, Hannibal can finally be free of his burden too. After reading his, I hope you will find it worth your time. If you do, please review. I wouldn't mind if you followed me or favorited me as well. ;)**


End file.
